


Girlfriend

by freya96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greg lestrade confused, John confused, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Being Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: John is so confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own sherlock but sherlock does own john. :)

Sherlock has a plan and John knew Sherlock was up to something because they haven't had a case for a few days and Sherlock hasn't walked around the flat moaning that he's bored. for the last hour, he's been staring at john but also thinking very hard.

Day 1,

John walked through the door of their flat he had just gotten home from a bad date he had decided to break up with the current girlfriend. He had just looked at sherlock jumped up. He just randomly shouted/sang

"Hey, hey,You, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way  
I think you need a new one."

Then left the room leaving john so very confused.   
"Well, I guess he doesn't have to worry about the girlfriend part anymore since I'm single again."

Day 2

John and Sherlock were at a crime scene when it happened after Sherlock did his Deductions he went to the door but turned around and looked at john and as calm as can be said

"Don't pretend I think you know  
I'm damn precious And, hell yeah  
I'm the mother fudging princess"

And then walked out and left not just John but even D.I. Lestrade confused.

"John what the hell was that?"

" I haven't the slightest clue Greg."

Day 3.

A few days had passed since the day of the crime but now they were at molly's lab trying to figure things out.

Sherlock was at the door when he turned around and looked at John again and randomly said

"So come over here And tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again"

and left the room. John yet again was really confused.  
He heard molly start laughing.  
"My god John what was that about?"  
"Molly I don't know. It's the third times its happened. I don't understand it?"

" John what did he do the last two times?"

"um, a day before the case he randomly jumped up and shouted   
hay hay I don't like your girlfriend no way no way I think you need a new one and then the day at the crime scene before he left he said.   
"Don't pretend I think you know  
I'm damn precious And, hell yeah  
I'm the mother fudging princess"

Molly laughed so hard that she almost fell to the ground.

"John those words are from a song and I have an idea sort of what is happening." Molly smiles

"care to explain to me then?"

"Nope. well have fun." molly smiles.

Day 4

John was sitting in his chair with his laptop on his lap when Sherlock came into the room and stood by the couch and looked at John.

"Hey, hey You, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey  
You, you I know that you like me  
No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey You, you I want to be your girlfriend"

John sat there and just stared at Sherlock speechless but was confused on one thing.

"Girlfriend? your not a girl sherlock it's more of boyfriend I would think."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"John I know that you idiot I've been testing to see how you would react when I randomly did this in hopes that you would get the hint that I was and am in love with you."

John put his computer down and stood up and walked over to sherlock and stared at him for a moment.

"Sherlock how did you know I wasn't straight?"

"Well you told Irene, that you weren't gay and in the first case we did together and we were Angelos you asked if I had a boyfriend and said its all fine and after I processed all that I realized you weren't gay nor straight wich left the high chance that you were Bisexual. Which I'm right aren't I."

John just nods and grabs sherlock and kisses him.

"Sherlock I've loved you since that day at Angelos."

Sherlock smiles " I've loved you since you shot the cabbie."

"really? That was almost two years ago."

Sherlock just smiles and pulls john in and kisses him senseless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. please leave kudos and a comment thanks :)


End file.
